


Origins

by Shinigami24



Series: Kingdom of Soul Mates [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Attempted Kidnapping, F/M, Family Fluff, Flashbacks, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Infinity Gems, M/M, Minor Blaise Zabini/Tracey Davies, Minor Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Minor Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Minor Neville Longbottom/Hannah Abbott, Minor Susan Bones/male original character, Please Don't Kill Me, Sirius and Remus dies, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 9,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7996177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack reads the journals of Harry, a wizard in their family. Long buried family secrets are revealed, and the pack must use it to survive and win the war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the HP/TW crossover fic I promised. This is the prequel trilogy to the original KSoM trilogy. What can I say? Star Wars: The Force Awakens gave me the idea.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry spends his time in remembrance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue. Some of the terms, I got from Fantastic Beasts & Where to Find Them.

**_Aster Aiyan, Year 21, Third Age;_ **

Harry Potter's graying hairs sprouted from his temple. As he read the journal, pages yellowed from age. He took off his glasses and rubbed his green eyes tiredly. The elderly wizard was tired and the journal held a lot of secrets.

'The secrets that lie in this journal would shock the people I love. The only ones that knew those secrets are long dead. Well, mostly Rowan refuses to have anything with us. Not that I can blame him.' Harry mused.

'Only when I am gone can they know.' he decided as he wrote another entry in the journal before closing it. Harry turned and reached for the first journal. As he flipped through it, memories flooded his mind. Both good and bad. Has it really been over 80 years since he first came here? He remembered too well how it had all begun...

* * *

**_Privet Drive, England, late June, 1995;  
_ **

_Harry was miserable. The fourteen going on fifteen years old wizard had just returned from a terrible year at Hogwarts. He had just witnessed a classmate's death and his worst enemy ever had returned, yet he was sent off to the Dursleys! He hated it at Privet Drive **so** much.  
_

_The Dursleys were abusive and always belittled him as usual. He had yet to forgive them for their abuse and lies about his parents. Despite what Professor Dumbledore thought, nothing had changed, in fact things had gotten even more worse. Then the door bell rang._

_Footsteps sounded as someone answered it. Moments later, a near-splitting shriek split the air. Harry looked up, why had Petunia screamed?_

_"Leave! We don't want any of your kind here!" Petunia screamed. Harry ran downstairs and froze in shock. Why was Ron's older brother Percy here? He would have expected Mr. Weasley maybe, the twins most likely._

_Percy looked strangely different. Most of his freckles were nearly gone. His orange hair had turned dark red, almost the exact same shade as his mom. His blue eyes had darkened to green. Harry was shocked and confused._

_"Percy?" he finally asked._

_"In order, too bad. I'm here to take Harry away, Auntie." Percy smirked._

_"Aunt?!" Harry was shocked. Petunia screeched even more louder, and Vernon and Dudley came running. Well, Dudley waddled into the hallway._

_"Unless you want my father and godfather to show up? Sirius mentioned wanting to finish what he started." Percy continued. That was it. Vernon grabbed Petunia and all three promptly fled the house. Percy then turned to the confused Harry._

_"As I was saying, Sirius and Dad sent me to pick you up." he finished. Harry ran to pack his few belongings._

_"Hedwig, fly abroad, okay?" he requested. Hedwig hooted and flew off as Percy used the port-key in his possession to escape the house._

_"Potter Manor." he said._

_"I hate port-keys!" Harry moaned in dismay as both boys vanished._

_Moments later, Harry and Percy landed with a thud in a strange room? Harry groaned and looked around only to see Sirius and Remus. Both men hugged the boy._

_"Welcome home, Harry!" Remus beamed._

_"This is Potter Manor." Sirius added. After Harry was released by his godfathers, he had a question._

_"How does Percy know about you being innocent? Why did he call Aunt Petunia aunt?" he asked._

_"Because it's true." Percy said._

_"You are connected by blood. You are brothers." Remus began. Harry was speechless. He had a brother?_

_"It's a long story." Sirius sighed._

_"Explain." Harry requested. And so the adults began to explain._

* * *

**_Hogwarts, May 1998;  
_ **

_The battle between good and evil raged. Death Eaters, werewolf packs, vampire covens, giants, and many more dark creatures backed Voldemort in his chosen battlefield. Wizards and witches, dragons, centaurs, house-elves, and several more magical creatures supported Harry.  
_

_Eventually, Voldemort was defeated and destroyed. The Death Eaters and their allies were wiped out. The survivors hugged each other and cried in relief. The long dangerous war was finally over._

_However, this war had not been without casualties. Too many innocent lives had been lost. Their loved ones were dead._

_"We need to leave this dimension. Everything is in ruins. The No-Maj knows about us." Percy warned._

_"How?" Susan Bones wanted to know._

_"I have a way to leave. My mother had a spell." Luna Lovegood suggested. They talked for a bit longer before going their separate ways into groups. They needed to pack and prepare. It would be easier when it came time to leave._


	2. Development

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kingdoms are established.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Ch 2 will be posted next. Depending on how things pans out, ch 3 should be posted tmw.  
> Until someone reminded me today was Sept 11, I'd forgotten. Ditto to it being 15 years, I had other things on my mind.

**_Aster Aiyan, Year 12, First Age;_ **

Twelve years had passed since the survivors moved to the new dimension. Several mystical creatures had come with them. The house elves reverted to their original selves. The now restored Brownies took refuge into the forests and hid there. They rarely came out unless it was to do chores to reward the rare few humans that had treated them kindly.

Harry, his family, and friends had all created their own kingdoms. There were six in all; Aster Aiyan, Cano Gleann, Sakura, Shamrock, Ocean, and Shire Nations. They settled in and started their own families. Harry had two sons, James and Rhys. James took after his father and grandfather, but Rhys was like their mother.

The kingdoms were slowly but surely coming into their own.

* * *

The mages and villagers went about their daily lives. They took their children to school and did chores.

Cano Gleaan had slowly worked its way to being self sufficient. It rarely traded with nations for agriculture. It was growing and would eventually be a world power.

* * *

Meanwhile, Teddy Black, Kevin Lupin, and Kanye were exploring the desert outside Kanye's village. The three teenage boys had grown up together, becoming very close. They were friends for life.

While exploring, the sixteen years old boys encountered a panther. The big cat was sleek and had black fur.

"Stay still. Don't scare it off." Kevin cautioned. The boys went still. The panther sniffed around them for a minute before leaving.

"Well, that is my spirit animal." Kanye promptly declared.

* * *

While Kanye was meeting his soon to be sacred animal, Oliver and Percy bonded with their kids; 9 years old Lucy, the 5 years old twins; Ash and Fiona, and 15 months old Rowan. They painted and drew with them. They had fun and created masterpieces.

"Let's hang these up. They look perfect, love." Oliver smiled.

* * *

That evening, Sirius and Remus had enough alone time to cuddle. They enjoyed the closeness and intimacy of the moment. Sirius kissed his husband hard, like they were teenagers again.


	3. Summer Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The royal family takes a vacation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2 as promised.  
> Snape fans better stay away. He won't be portrayed in a good light at all when mentioned. I'm sorry, but I think some lines never should be crossed. Despite what people claim, some things cannot be merely undone or forgiven. Last I checked, love is about wanting your loved ones to be happy no matter what. Lily never would be happy if she lived when both her husband and child died.

The Lupin-Black and Potter families arrived at their summer home in Sahara Nation. The summer home in Sahara was a massive manor. It had ceiling to floor windows. Said manor had three floors and enough space to hold many families.

The kids were so excited to be there and have space to run around and play. Teddy and Kevin simply hoped to see Kanye during the duration of their visit. Since Kanye's tribe was not too far from the summer house. This vacation would be exciting.

* * *

A hour or so later, Oliver and Percy had some alone time. They cuddled close.

"I needed this vacation. The kids haven't let me rest all week. Between training the guards and the kids wanting to play, I've been lucky to get a few hours sleep in." Oliver sighed.

"Teddy and Kevin are free to watch them, so you and I can have our quality adult time together." Percy suggested. Oliver laughed and accepted Percy's kisses. He liked that idea very much.

* * *

  ** _Potter Manor, unspecified location, 1995;  
_**

_Sirius and Remus had a meeting with Harry and Neville. The boys were confused. What did Sirius and Remus want to talk about?  
_

_"What is going on?" Harry asked._

_"There's something important that you two need to know. It's why you two lost your parents in the first place." Sirius began._

_"There was a prophecy made. James and Lily told me part of it, they were told by Dumbledore." Remus added, before he went on to reveal the prophecy.  
_

_"It goes like this; 'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...Born to those who thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies..." Remus narrated. The two boys stared at each other in dawning horror._

_"Frank, Alice, James, and Lily were so determined to protect you two." Sirius smiled sadly._

_"Who made the prophecy?" Neville asked timidly._

_"Sybill Trelawney." Remus sighed._

_"That fraud?! Wait-the headmaster said she made two true prophecies! This was the first one?!" Harry exclaimed._

_"Yes. However, Snape overheard everything and went to Voldemort about it." Sirius grumbled._

_"Sirius! Don't tell them like that!" Remus scolded his husband._

_"What? It's true, and Dumbledore had the nerve to tell Lily to forgive Snape for his 'mistake.' Good thing, they disagreed and James told me what he did." Sirius seethed. He would never forgive his schoolmate enemy for this ever.  
_

_True, people made mistakes like spiking the punch with firewhisky, only to get the wrong targets. Or they got their homework essays mixed up so Slughorn ended up with an essay on the Grindelwald war instead of the expected essay on the Draught of Living Death. Sirius was merely relieved that the homework mistake had been easy to fix! His prank had backfired badly and James had refused to speak with him for months.  
_

_However, Snape's mistake wasn't a simple mistake. Severus Snape had been a Death Eater ever since graduation. He was the one who willingly got himself branded with the Dark Mark. He knew a critical fact. The Dark mark had to be taken willingly and the initiation ceremony was to use all three unforgivable curses. Snape was a dead man walking. One day, he would pay for Jamie and Lily's deaths.  
_

_The boys were shocked, before sorrow over took them. All too soon, the sadness turned to pure rage. They clenched their fists, fury taking over any rational thoughts. There was no shaking the anger. It ran too deep._

* * *

Harry and his friends went out on a group date with their spouses. There was a culture festival going on. They had fun learning about different cultures and enjoying regional food. The festival gave them a glimpse into the cultures in their kingdoms.

* * *

Dinner was ready and the families were called down to eat. Dinner consisted of venison with side dishes like rice, steamed vegetables, and rolls. They had chocolate mousse cake and cherry pie for dessert.

The families talked about their plans for vacation and their day. After the food was finished and the table was cleared, they went out on the back deck to watch the sunset.


	4. Ancestors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack asks the ghosts important questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. WaWKI will be updated next.  
> Sorry about the delay, but I was busy with something yesterday and lost track of the time.

The pack stared at the leather bound journal as Luna sat down for a break.

"Where is the summer house located?" Stiles wanted to know.

"It is in Sahara nation, out near the coast." Luna replied. T'Challa was stunned by the new knowledge about Kanye. There were scarce information on the first king of Wakanda. Maybe they would find out how the first Black Panther came to be? But how had his great grandfather known some of the gems creators?

"Kevin and Teddy knew him?" he asked.

"Well, yes. They are best friends." Neville answered.

"What about Harry's brother?" Steve wanted to know.

"Percy and Harry were maternal half brothers." Susan began.

"All Uncle Remus said was that Uncle Sirius's prank backfired big time. Uncle James was very furious for a very long time." Neville continued. Susan nodded in agreement.

"Auntie said the same thing." she added.

"How are Remus, Sirius, and Harry connected?" Cora asked.

"Harry's father James was best friends with Sirius and Remus. They were more like brothers." Susan answered.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about the original kingdoms. It's all in there." Luna concluded.

* * *

A hour later, Derek and Stiles had alone time. They relaxed together.

"What else do you think is in the journal?" Derek was saying.

"Everything. Our whole history is in there." Stiles replied.

"Maybe we can know what our nations were like before the Argents." Derek smiled. Stiles kissed Derek softly. They were anxious to learn more.

* * *

Meanwhile, the ghosts were having a Q and A session. They took any questions.

"Sirius and Andromeda were the only decent people in the Black family." Neville started.

"Well, until Andromeda's daughter; Nymphadora Tonks was born." Susan added.

"Nymphadora hated her first name. She preferred to be called Tonks. Her parents and husband called her Dora." Neville reminisced.

"Tonks was killed in the war." Blaise explained.

"That time was dark. We can never forget it." Neville finished.

* * *

After lunch, Susan, Luna, and Neville told stories about Bucky and Steve's ancestors.

"Auntie Amelia raised me after my parents died during the first Voldemort war. She was an Auror, the magical version of policeman. She rose through the ranks, until she became head of Law Enforcement." Susan reminisced.

"She was fair and just. She believed strongly in justice." Neville smiled.

"She died in the final battle." Luna added.

"She fought until the very end." Susan spoke sadly.

"Now to the Tonks, you know about Andromeda. Her husband; Ted Tonks was a first generation wizard, his family was non magical. They had one child; Dora. Dora met her husband Adam in America." Neville narrated.

"They were killed early on in the war when Teddy was a year old." Luna recalled.

"When they died, Sirius took Teddy in and adopted him. He raised Teddy as his own son." Neville finished.

"Our ancestors made us who we are." Bucky smiled.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve were alone. They were kissing softly. Bucky gripped his hips and sucked bruises into Steve's sensitive neck. He reached for the lube.

Steve moaned as Bucky prepped him thoroughly. Soon, Bucky lifted up Steve and pressed into him. When he was in his husband all the way in to the hilt. He stilled, making sure Steve was comfortable in his lap before moving.

They took their time, moving and grinding against each other. Steve clawed at Bucky's back.

"I'm so close, Bucky," Steve moaned into his ear. Bucky wrapped a hand around Steve and started stroking. He stroked Steve until he came. He resumed thrusting, until he came, spilling his seed deep inside Steve.

As they came down from their highs, Bucky carefully pulled out. He laid Steve down on the bed and kissed him softly. Bucky grinned and cuddled Steve as they drifted off.


	5. Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The villains come up with a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Ch 5 will be posted next.

**_Cano Gleann, Year 12, First Age;_ **

Teddy, Kanye, Kevin, and Victoire hung out by a lake. They laughed and talked as they splashed water and chased after each other.

"Days like these make me so happy to live here." Kevin commented.

* * *

Meanwhile, Blaise and his wife Tracey met with their friends. They and their families would be going on a trip. They boarded a carriage, and they set out for Sakura Nation.

Two hours later, the carriage transporting them was forced to stop by ruthless bandits. The families refused to let go of their belongings and fought back. There were injuries and casualties on both sides.

The few bandits that survived escaped back into the woods. The living family members played dead until they couldn't hear the bandits.

* * *

**_Sakura Nation;  
_ **

Rolf and Luna spent time with their seven years old daughter; Pandora. They colored pictures of magical animals. Pandora enjoyed being creative, and it brought smiles to all of their faces.

"It's so pretty! We'll have to frame this." Luna beamed.

* * *

A few days later, Harry, Susan, Neville, Luna, and Blaise had a meeting. They were all extremely serious about their respective projects.

"What can we use the gems and gauntlets for to make them safe?" Susan was saying.

"A blood key. Only our kin and other descendants may use them." Blaise suggested.

"That would prevent an enemy from harnessing their power." Neville declared.

"We'll get the family together later to begin the process." Harry decided.

* * *

Elsewhere, the villains got together to plot. They schemed and talked about the others behind their backs.

"Marietta, what do you suggest we do?" Zacharias Smith asked.

"We reveal ourselves." Marietta Edgecombe smirked.

"That is a good idea, but we have to go slowly." the leader responded. They all nodded and the leader dismissed them. They went their separate ways to do their own parts.


	6. Harmless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids are taught about history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Ch 6 will be posted next.  
> In this uni, Percy found out who his parents are early on. So he never felt the need to prove himself.

The quintet plus Kevin, Teddy, Sirius, and Remus met up. The mages had finished their respective projects; they created six gems and a pair of gauntlets.

The gems; named Infinity Gems were in the colors of the rainbow, while the Infinity Gauntlets had been forged from gold. The gauntlets were similar to thick heavy gloves, only with six settings added in.

The group displayed their finished creations to Kevin, Teddy, and Percy. They swelled with pride over their hard work.

"Great job! You worked really hard." Percy complimented.

* * *

**_Shamrock Nation;  
_ **

Susan, Sean, and their children went out on a picnic. They visited one of the nation's many green fields.

The picnic basket was filled with ham and cheese sandwiches, chips, and fruits. There were juice and chocolate chip cookies in addition.

The family played in the fresh air. Nine years old Edgar ran around with his six years old sister Amelia playing tag. They even picked a bouquet of wild flowers for their mom. Then they sat down to eat lunch. The nice meal filled with joy and memories was therapeutic.

"Pack up your trash then we can play some more." Susan smiled. The kids helped clean up before running to a nearby field.

* * *

  ** _Aster Aiyan;  
_**

The seven mages practiced with their own respective gems and gauntlets. Kevin, Teddy, and Percy watched. Sometimes the teenage boys would join the practice. As Percy crossed the room, he accidentally touched the Space gem. He got ready to scream, but felt no pain.

"What is going on?" he asked into confusion. Neville decided to test a theory.

"Pick this up and hold it a moment." he suggested, holding out the left gauntlet. Percy took it and held it, nothing happened.

"You can use the gauntlets and space gem because of your blood relationships." Neville announced. Percy was horrified. So much for a normal life!

"I want to be normal!" he moaned.

"You can be normal and still help." Remus reassured his upset son. Percy looked at his open hand. He still couldn't believe that he was not harmed by the glove and gem.

* * *

_Sirius and Remus bonded with Luna, Harry, Neville, and Percy. The adults took turns telling the younger quartet about their parents.  
_

_"Frank, Alice, James, Lily, and Pandora were dear friends of ours." Remus was saying. As he smiled at every teen, matching one quality or feature to their parents. Percy and Harry had Lily's eyes. Sirius chuckled as he watched Percy devour a tiny piece of chocolate._

_"You get your love of chocolate from Moony." he smiled._

_"You look like Pandora." Remus said to Luna._

_"Neville looks like both of his parents, but he definitely takes after Alice." Sirius added._

_"And Harry is a miniature James with Lily's personality." Remus finished. The kids were shocked by the descriptions. Luna smiled happily at the mention of her beloved mother. With the exception of Luna and Percy, they barely remembered their parents' faces. Percy had never gotten the chance to know his mom, having been stolen at birth. It helped to know that they retained some of their traits._

_"They were all fantastic people. Just like you." Sirius beamed._

* * *

Sirius and Remus were left alone in their bedroom. Remus's head rested on his husband's chest.

"Percy wasn't harmed by the gems today. He has the blood key." Remus was saying. Sirius nodded,

"He was so shocked, and honestly, I was scared that it would hurt him." he responded.

"He didn't, so that's what matters." Remus replied as he kissed Sirius.

"Our boy is special and has a gift. We'll train him to use it properly." Sirius reassured.


	7. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack hears stories about their ancestors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. WaWKI will be updated next.

**_Magi Dale, Aster Aiyan, Year 19, Fourth Age;_ **

The pack's reactions varied from shock to awe. There was a little intrigue mixed in.

"Who are Percy's descendants?" Cora wanted to know.

"Wait for the journal to reveal it." Luna replied.

"Who did you marry?" Malia asked Neville.

"I married Hannah Abbott and we had children." Neville answered.

"Luna, what about your statue guardians?" Liam asked.

"My parents and Rolf's grandparents inspired the models." Luna smiled.

"They watched over me even when I died." she finished.

* * *

A hour or so later, Allison, Malia, and Luna met with Peter, Chris, Alex, and Eliza for a family reunion. They greeted each other happily.

"Hi grandma," Eliza smiled at Luna as she greeted her with a deep hug.

"I'm so glad to meet you." Allison replied happily.

"So what were they like?" Malia wanted to know.

"My parents were deeply in love. When Mama died, Papa never recovered from it." Luna answered sadly.

"Oh," Malia sighed.

"However, Rolf's grandparents were the same way. Their first meeting was rather memorable." Luna continued.

"They met in 1926, when Newt went to America for an important meeting. He brought with him, an expanded suitcase filled with magical creatures inside. Somehow they got loose, and he had to go and catch them before the Aurors arrested him for breaking the statue of secrecy." Luna explained.

"Why?" Peter asked.

"Back then, there was a radical group of No-Maj, determined to expose us. They wanted the witch hunts to begin up again. The Ministry had their hands full trying to keep the magical world secret. The animals were proof that we were real. So Newt had a quest to pull off. He teamed up with Porpentina; 'Tina' Goldstein and her sister Queenie, and a No-Maj Jacob Kowalski . Luckily for them, Jacob was willing to help them after he got over the shock of finding out about magic." Luna answered.

They cooed and smiled at the story. All too soon, the reunion came to an end. They promised to meet again. There was more stories to tell at another time.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bucky and Steve had alone time. Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve and kissed his cheeks. Steve laughed and kissed Bucky with purpose. The brunette was caught off guard, but he smirked and winked.

* * *

That evening, the pack attended an extravagant tea party. They ate cheese, chinese hotpot, and chocolate fondue.The drink options were sweet tea, water, and cherry lemonade. 

The dippers consisted of steak and potato cubes, mini meatballs, and red pepper strips. For Chinese hotpot, there were various veggies ranging from carrots to broccoli. Finally, for chocolate, the dippers were fruit slices and pieces, angel cake pieces, cookies, and pretzels.

They had fun and talked with guests. One of the chefs watched the table to make sure everyone got their equal share. Royal tea parties always left people happy and buzzing.

* * *

Two hours later, Derek and Stiles were alone in their room. The werewolf kissed his mate with passion and heat. Their robes were crumpled on the floor.

Derek slicked his fingers and pressed one into Stiles. He nipped and sucked hickeys into Stiles' neck. He moaned and begged,

"More Derek!" Another finger slipped in and then another soon after. The Alpha pushed into Stiles and started an even, love-making pace. They kissed, moaned, and clung to one another.

"I'm so close!" Stiles gasped before arching his back and coming. A scream left his mouth before it was swallowed in Derek's kiss. He thrust faster before coming in Stiles.

As they came down from their highs, Derek pulled out and got wet wipes. He cleaned them both off and kissed Stiles' cheeks and lips repeatedly. The human mage smiled,

"I love you so much." Derek grinned and kissed him once more.

"I love you too."


	8. Responsibility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanye's village is attacked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Depending on how things pans out, ch 8 might be posted tmw.  
> Bad news, my computer's hard drive is kaput. It will take sometime before a replacement arrives. So for now, I have to use a temp computer. So updates might be infrequent. Sorry again, I promise to make up for it.

Teddy and Victoire looked at the beautiful sunset. They held hands, breathing in the fresh air. It was just the two of them.

"The sunset is beautiful, but it's not as gorgeous as you." Teddy smiled.

"You're too sweet. One of the reasons I love you." Victoire blushed.

"The feeling is definitely mutual." Teddy beamed. They kissed once more with confidence. Young love had bloomed again.

* * *

The Lupin-Black, Potter, Longbottom, and Scamander families had some time together. They played board games such as Scrabble, Monopoly, Clue, Sorry! and Candyland. They had fun playing and winning prizes. The family friends watched their kids play.

* * *

_**Sahara Nation;** _

Bandits and mercenaries teamed up to attack Kanye's village. Mounted on horses and brandishing swords, they stormed through the village. Buildings were lit on fire and smoldered. The sky was lit orange and red.

A few mercenaries were were creatures. Kanye was bit by one of the weres. Kanye fell to the ground and screamed. His body was changing too rapidly. When the change was complete, a black panther stood where Kanye had been.

The black panther sprang in action and turned on the mercenaries. The horses buckled and dropped their passengers before fleeing. The black panther managed to rip out some bandits' throat before the remaining men dropped their weapons and ran. The mercenaries were forced back by the attack.

In the aftermath of the attack, Kanye was named the first King of their village. He was shocked by the massive responsibility. He had to grow up fast in order to lead.

* * *

**_Shire Nation;  
_ **

Neville and Hannah bonded with their children; six years old Frank and three years old Alice. They sung children songs and learned new ones from the family song book. They had fun, clapping along and dancing. The quality family time lifted everyone's spirits.

* * *

While the Longbottom family was bonding, Oliver and Percy had alone time. They kissed sweetly.

"What did I do to deserve you?" Percy grinned.

"Stop it. I don't deserve you." Oliver responded.

"No, you do." Percy cooed. They went back and forth, acting cutely, and exchanging kisses.


	9. Back Up Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wizards meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. Ch 9 is next.

The villains met up in secret. They forced guards to stand outside the room in order to not leak secrets. The minions gave their reports to their leaders.

"Our first two major attacks failed!" the leader shouted.

"A lot of elements interfered." came the nervous reply.

"That is no excuse!" the leader was furious. Marietta injected,

"What about this? The next time, whatever plan we make, we have something to back it up?" The leader sighed and nodded.

* * *

_Remus and Sirius ran into slavers in Cano Gleann. They were disgusted by the trading of human beings. The prisoners were weak and malnourished. Then Sirius got an idea. After creating a division, the couple freed the prisoners from the transport. The prisoners were grateful to their rescuers.  
_

_"Thank you so much for helping us." Taru said._

_"You're welcome." they said. The couple then helped them to get as far away from the traffickers as possible. They wouldn't be safe along the route._

* * *

**_Sakura Nation;  
_ **

Rolf and Luna had some time alone. They cuddled on their mattress.

"I love spending time with you." Rolf said.

"I could never be lonely with you around me." Luna smiled. Rolf kissed Luna's nose and she scrunched it up. He laughed.

"So cute." he said.

* * *

**_Aster Aiyan;  
_ **

****The seven mages, plus Kevin, Teddy, and Kanye had a practice session. They practiced spells and shifting. It would take a long time before they could fully control their powers.

* * *

That evening, Sirius and Remus had some alone time. They cuddled in the sun-room.

"The view is gorgeous. I like the warmth." Remus sighed.

"You are such a wolf." Sirius stated playfully.

"You are a canine too." Remus replied. In reply, Sirius changed the subject,

"How about we shift and roll around in the sun?" he suggested.

"Deal," the other man grinned. They pecked each other before rushing outside.


	10. Hint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek looks for Percy's descendants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9. WaWKI is next.

**_Magi Dale, Aster Aiyan, Year 19, Fourth Age;_ **

The pack's reactions to the latest entries varied from shock to awe. T'Challa was in total awe at learning how the first Black Panther came to be.

The group decided to have a break from reading for a few days. So they adjourned their meeting to begin the break.

* * *

A few hours later, the Avengers had a meeting to discuss future plans for their missions.

"We'll have to take Sahara Nation back and make it independent again." Tony was saying. T'Challa was overcome with emotion. He was finally going to be able to take back his homeland from the evil that tormented the world.

"We need a proper strategy before invading," Natasha warned.

"If we go in without thinking, people will die." Stephen added.

"What about infiltrating slowly? They have defenses on the outside to weaken, too." Bruce offered.

"That could work well." Rhodey mused. They all began to draft a more thorough plan.

* * *

Meanwhile, Derek and Stiles got some time to themselves. They had no royal or pack business to attend to at the moment. Stiles cuddled in his husband's lap.

"I'm looking for Percy's descendants." Derek mentioned.

"We have to finish the journal." Stiles pointed out.

"I'll get names and then we'll cross reference." Derek responded. Then he kissed his husband. They pushed aside responsibilities just to be alone in silence.

* * *

The next day, the ghosts were holding a Q and A session. Seeing his chance, Derek took it to ask his own questions.

"Do any of you know who Percy's descendants are?" he asked.

"One of his children survived the war, it's his descendants that you need to find." Luna replied.

"Can you at least tell us where they could be?" Stiles asked.

"They are closer than you think." Susan offered. They took the advice and thought about it carefully.

"Let's investigate the histories of all of our pack members." Derek decided.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They kissed softly and caressed each other.

Bucky got the lube from under the pillow. He slicked his fingers up and pressed them in Steve one by one. As he prepped Steve, Bucky kissed all over his body. Steve arched into the soft press of lips.

When he deemed his husband ready, Bucky fucked into Steve at a slow pace. As he moved slowly, he did his utter most best to drag the moment out.

Ten minutes later, they were close, so Bucky wrapped his hand around Steve and started stroking. He stroked Steve until he came over his hand. Bucky thrust in faster before coming himself.

Steve smiled as he came down from his high. Bucky kissed his neck and grinned.

"You are always gorgeous when we're together." he declared.


	11. Gem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mercenaries attack another village.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10. Ch 11 will be posted next.

**_Ocean Nation, Year 12, First Age;_ **

Blaise and Tracey bonded with their children; 9 years old Tarquin, 6 years old Marco, and 13 months old Caterina. Caterina played with toys on the floor while the boys helped their parents make cookies and cupcakes. They mixed dough and prepped decorations of faces and animals.

The boys tried to sneak cookies only to get scolded by their mother. Blaise stepped in.

"Put them back so they can cool off, you can lick the bowl when we're done." Blaise promised. His children listened to him and returned the cookies.

* * *

**_Aster Aiyan;_ **

Bill and Fleur visited Oliver and Percy with their kids; Victorie, 9 years old Dominique, and 4 years old Louis. The kids ran around and played hide and seek as the adults caught up. Domi tried to cheer her best friend Lucy up. The other girl wasn't feeling up to playing.

"Bill, Fleur, we have something to tell you," Percy started.

"What is it?" Fleur asked.

"Lucy is very sick." Oliver spoke sadly.

"Oh my God," Fleur gasped.

"Sorry, I just need some time alone. Excuse me" Oliver apologized as he covered his mouth and sobbed.

"We're very sorry. Oliver's taking it hard. Lucy is Papa's little girl." Percy sighed.

* * *

_Harry, Neville, Luna, Percy, Susan, and Blaise met up. They were all extremely serious. Harry trusted only the people in the room, his family, and their sworn allies. The rest were on their own. Years of betrayal had trained him well.  
_

_After making certain that everyone was there, Bill got right to business._

_"We are here to swear an oath." he begun. They all stood and held their hands up in oath._

_"I swear to remain loyal to the Potter family and offer aid when aid is needed." they all chorused. Harry stood,_

_"I accept your fealty. Don't make me regret it." he said._

* * *

The mercs had found another village to victimize. The mages arrived to pure chaos. Huts and other buildings were on fire. Villagers laid dead or were fleeing.

The mages took out their gems to fight back. Remus used his space gem aka Tesseract and portals opened. The mercs screamed and fell through the many portals. Reality became warped and distorted with the use of the Reality gem commonly known as the Aether.

The Power and Soul gems were to be used as a last resort. So Luna used a staff to fight the bandits while Blaise swung a sword. Susan used her Time gem aka Eye of Agamotto. The mercs were sent through time, jumping through different periods. Harry had his gauntlets on as he used his magic. In the end, Sirius used his Mind gem aka Scepter to manipulate the mercs and force them to surrender.

* * *

That evening, Sirius and Remus were alone. They kissed and cuddled. The married couple acted as if they had just met and fallen in love all over again.


	12. Losing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Percy are struggling with Lucy's illness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. Ch 12 will be next.  
> Alright, I had planned on doing some character deaths, but they would be due to the upcoming war. My muses had another ideas and wanted me to explain what happened to Lucy. All I will say is she won't be appearing in the next fic. One of the common childhood illnesses killed her in between. I'm not sure what it is yet. Maybe leukemia?

The Potter, Longbottom, Lupin-Black, and Scamander families gathered for breakfast. They all took their seats and began the meal.

Breakfast consisted of Belgian waffles. The toppings varied from berries to chocolate syrup. The family enjoyed the fluffy breakfast. When they finished eating, the families cleared the table and went outside to enjoy the sun.

* * *

Teddy and Victoire were left alone. Their friends didn't want to intrude on their private time.

"Things are so unsafe nowadays." Victoire was saying. Teddy nodded,

"I fear for your safety sometimes." he responded. Victoire cuddled closer to her boyfriend. She felt safe with Teddy.

* * *

_The seven friends and their companions arrived in the new dimensions. After checking out their surroundings, they chose their territories. They gave the other mages and creatures a choice on where to go.  
_

_They began the process of establishing their kingdoms. They focused on building their defenses before moving on to build their respective castles. The six nations would need strong forces to protect the land as it grew..._

* * *

**_Aster Aiyan;  
_ **

Oliver and Percy left the others to have some space and time for themselves.

"Her health has been getting worse, Percy." Oliver whimpered.

"I'm so scared for her." he admitted. Percy held his husband as he cried.

"She is so strong, honey. We need to believe that she will be okay." he reassured. The parents laid in each other's arms praying and hoping that their daughter would be safe and healed.

* * *

Elsewhere, the villains met to form a new plan. They fumed and seethed with anger.

"Foiled again!" Marietta shouted.

"They are getting bothersome." Zacharias grumbled.

"I have an idea, but you must follow it correctly. If it fails, we'll be in deep trouble." the leader stated. he went on to outline his plan. They all listened carefully. They hoped it would work.


	13. Mourning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve deal with a painful memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12. WaWKI is next.

**_Magi Dale, Aster Aiyan, Year 20, Fourth Age;_ **

The pack reacted with horror and sadness to the latest entries.

"What happened to Lucy?" Cora asked. The ghosts exchanged sad looks.

"She died too young." Neville answered.

"Oliver and Percy never got over it." Luna added.

"They became even more protective of their other kids after that." Susan reminisced.

"Yeah, the twins were more understanding, while Rowan was irate about it." Blaise commented.

"So, that leaves the twins and Rowan." Derek declared taking notes.

"Right. Now, let's take a break." Luna responded. After promising to meet in 24 hours, they all went their separate ways.

* * *

A hour or so later, Bucky and Steve had bonding time with the Howling Commandos. They played poker. They threw out candy and snacks to use as money. It was a game of fun more than money. In the end, they split the whole pot of snacks and candy. Everyone won.

* * *

 After the game ended, Bucky and Steve were alone. They cuddled on their bed, spooning.

"I can't believe she is gone," Steve sniffled.

"Poor Percy and Oliver. I can't imagine losing a child. Poor Dad and Papa, I now understand how they felt when I would get sick when little." he finished.

"HYDRA did you a favor for once. As a phoenix, you never have to worry about that happening anymore." Bucky replied.

"Yeah, they did. Papa and Dad were probably grateful after they got over the shock." Steve mused.

"We should visit their graves soon. Maybe the ghosts know where they are?" Bucky whispered. Steve turned over into his arms and cried for Lucy. They would have to visit their graves soon.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rukia and Ichigo cornered Raimon. They had some questions for their great grandfather.

"How did we get included in the reading?" Rukia wanted to know.

"Does this have anything to do with the family secret?" Ichigo threw in.

"What family secret?" Rukia was confused.

"Dad had something that he needed to tell Hisana and I. Renji said it was a family secret. But then the attack happened. You know the rest." Ichigo answered.

"Oh, that reminds me. How does the ghosts know you?" Rukia turned to Raimon. Raimon gulped as he started sweating heavily. He would much prefer to never have this conservation at all! In the end, he went with a last resort plan. He turned and pointed,

"Oh my! Isn't that Arashi?" he declared. The duo turned only to see nothing? They turned back only to realize that Raimon had vanished.

"He escaped!" Rukia groaned.

"We'll get him later. Or better, we can ask Grandpa Arashi instead." Ichigo promised.

* * *

 While Raimon was hiding from his descendants, Derek and Stiles were alone. The mated pair kissed as they tore at each other's clothes. They decided to take things even more further, so Derek grabbed the lube and slicked up his fingers. He went on to prep Stiles thoroughly.

When he deemed Stiles ready, Derek slicked himself before taking a hold of his husband's hips. He slid into Stiles and started a steady pace. After about ten minutes, they were too worked up so Derek started moving faster.

Soon, Stiles came, spilling his seed all over their stomachs. Derek followed, spilling his seed deep inside Stiles.

As they came down from their highs, they panted. They were in post orgasmic bliss and the hormones were still pumping through their veins. Stiles kissed Derek hard and the wolf chuckled. He pecked him once more before cuddling him into his side. They drifted off, still happy and sated.


	14. Failure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mercenaries have an even more sinister plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 13. Sorry for the delay, but it took me awhile to get this computer back. I trust the computer more than my dad's laptop when it comes to posting chapters. Ch 14 is next.

Harry and Moira had some bonding time with their children. They read stories. The kids laughed as their parents did silly voices for different characters. Then James had a question.

"Why is Lucy so sick?" he asked. Harry and Moira looked at each other. It would be difficult to tell him.

"Jamie, how about another story?" Harry deflected. James promptly forgot the question and jumped up for another story.

* * *

The next day, the couples went out for a group date. They went to the village cafe. They talked and laughed about and at everything. After dinner, the couples paid for their meal and left the restaurant, happy to be together.

* * *

_Luna, Harry, Percy, and Neville visited Luna's father Xeno, Sirius, Remus, Sirius's favorite cousin Andi and her family. Ted and Andi's daughter Dora brought her husband Adam and their son Teddy. They cooed over little Teddy, who smiled and soaked up the attention._

_"He is so very adorable," Percy cooed._

_"He just learned how to change his hair color." Dora smiled._

_"Can he do it now?" Neville wanted to know._

_"Sure, come on, Teddy." Adam encouraged. Teddy giggled and clapped as he changed his hair to electric blue. Everyone clapped._

* * *

More mercenaries returned to invade Aster Aiyan. However, they had a different mission, they were to take and hold hostage the Potter and Longbottom kids. 

They ran to grab the children. Rhys was with his mom, but the older children played in the village square. They were unpleasantly surprised when they were grabbed. They screamed and tried to fight.

Harry and Neville came running to save the kids. Bystanders began to jump in to save the kids. The mercenaries retreated before they could be captured. They had failed yet again.

The fathers checked over their kids for bruises and cuts. They had never been so scared in their lives.

* * *

That evening, Sirius and Remus were alone. They cuddled by the window.

"It's gorgeous out there," Remus smiled.

"I'm going to miss this when the fall comes around," Sirius answered.

"What about the leaf piles? Our wolves would love that," Remus responded. Sirius nodded and kissed him.


	15. Last Straw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The villains get desperate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 14. Ch 15 will be next.

Oliver and Percy needed to be alone. The healers had given them some bad news. The husbands held each other as they wept. They would be watching their little girl waste away.

"How can we tell the others?" Percy wept. The twins were too young to understand, and Rowan was too little to have any memories of his big sister.

"I don't know. We will get through this somehow." Oliver whispered. The couple faced a parent's worse nightmare. They would need each other to get through it.

* * *

_Harry, Neville, Luna, Susan, and Blaise met up. They were just spending some time together.  
_

_"We'll remain friends and allies for the rest of our days." Harry vowed._

_"Yes!" they all yelled their agreement. Through the good and bad times, the bonds of friendship would last their whole lifetime._

* * *

Sirius and Remus finally had some alone time. They needed to grasp the news about Lucy. They could not stop crying. The couple wanted to see all of their grandchildren grow up, but Lucy wouldn't make it to adulthood.

"When I said that I wish that James and Lily could meet their grandchildren, this isn't what I had in mind." Sirius admitted.

"Agreed." Remus mourned. The grandparents laid there, already mourning Lucy.

* * *

**_Ocean Nation;_ **

The mercs launched their latest attempt. They ambushed Blaise and his friends when they were out checking on their people.

The fight was brutal. Soldiers and bodyguards sacrificed themselves for the others. In the end, Blaise was forced to use the Soul Gen. Their souls were sucked out of their bodies, and those that survived fled.

As the surviving soldiers and bodyguards recovered, Blaise panted. He'd hoped that he wouldn't have to use his power.

* * *

A hour or so later, the villains were ajngry. They had been foiled yet again! They slammed their hand down on the table and seethed with pure fury.

"How have you managed to screw up every plan?!" Marietta shouted.

"That does it. You've left me no choice. We start the final phase now." the leader gritted.

"Mess this up, and it's your head." they finished.


	16. Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rukia has questions about her grandpa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 15. WaWKI will be next to be updated, hopefully tmw that or later tonight. We'll see.

The pack looked terrified at the mention of Blaise's gem. They still feared the soul gem. The power gem wasn't any better either!

"Wait, Rowan was mentioned at the start of this journal. Was he Percy's descendant?" Malia wanted to know.

"He's Percy's surviving child." Neville answered.

"Rowan took after Percy. Percy was a kitsune on his mom's side." Luna added. Rukia perked up in interest. A kitsune?

"That helps narrow down the search for descendants," Stiles said. Now, they needed to search amongst kitsunes.

* * *

Lyon and Rukia had some time to be alone and talk. Rukia was confused. Her brows were furrowed and her head was tilted.

"I still can't find Grandpa Arashi. Ichigo said he's out of the kingdom right now." Rukia sighed. So much for answers.

"Have your parents been able to help?" Lyon asked.

"Papa is trying to search for the records, but first age documents are always the hardest to find." Rukia responded.

"Hopefully, we will have some answers before the tea party. Don't give up." Lyon responded as he kissed Rukia's forehead.

"It will be alright." he reassured.

* * *

Bucky and Steve had alone time. They cuddled and kissed.

"Papa and Dad have been working hard to find the descendants. I'm worried that they're working too hard." Steve was saying.

"You and Rukia should be able to convince them to take a break." Bucky reassured. He then cuddled Steve closer.

"Don't worry too much." he reassured.

* * *

The Namikaze family hosted a tea party. They served sushi, chinese hotpot and cheese fondue. Dessert consisted of chocolate fondue. The drink options were strawberry lemonade, green tea, and water.

The guests enjoyed the food and conversation. Steve and Rukia managed to get their parents to take a break. The tea party went off without a hitch or incident.

* * *

That evening, Derek and Stiles were alone. The Alpha pair cuddled and kissed.

"The first journal is almost done with." Derek said.

"We should be done in no time-" Stiles began. Derek cut off the rest of the reply with a kiss.

Passion raged as they stripped each other and kissed even more harder. Derek grabbed the lube and slicked his fingers. He prepped Stiles carefully, kissing him like a starving man. When he deemed Stiles ready, he took him.

The pace was slow and loving. They'd been together long enough to know each other's bodies well. Eventually, they came hard with harsh growls. As they came down from their highs, Derek kissed Stiles' cheek and smiled.

"I love you." he said. Stiles beamed,

"I love you too, baby." he responded.


	17. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 16. Ch 17 will be posted later today, hopefully.   
> Sorry for the delay but I was unable to get to the computer yesterday. The printer arrived, but it will take time to set it up properly. So for now, I have to stick to visiting the library to get my drafts printed out so I can post. Yes I need to print my final drafts out so I can type them. Last I checked, it is next to impossible to keep two windows open at the same time and memorize every word.

The mages gathered for a meeting. One mage came in with a letter sealed in red wax. The eldest opened the letter.

"This is a formal challenge." Neville stated.

"I didn't know that evil could become formal." Teddy commented.

"Send a reply letter back. We accept it. This ends now." Sirius stated. The mages stood and thrust their fists in the air. They were ready to fight.

* * *

**_North territory, Aster Aiyan;_ **

The next day, the opposing sides met on the battlefield. Murderous, vengeful looks were shot at each other from across the grass.

"Marietta, I'm not surprised that you are siding with the enemy. It suits you actually." Luna said to one of her former bullies.

"Well, if it isn't little Luna. I like it on this side," Marietta smirked.

"It'd be a pleasure defeating you then." Susan declared, glaring at the older woman. They charged at the opposite side. The clash was violent and loud. There was no guarantee that they would make it out alive.

* * *

The battle was well underway. In fact, it had progressed into a bloodbath when Marietta saw her opportunity and seized it. 

Sirius coughed up blood and clutched his stomach as he collapsed to the ground.

"No! Sirius, baby!" Remus screamed, running to his mate. The heroes destroyed the enemy, allowing Harry and the others to get to Sirius. Luna promptly attacked Marietta, disfiguring her face badly. Then she swirled and plunged a dagger in her chest.

Meanwhile, the others were at Sirius' side. Remus cried, and Sirius used what little strength he had left to touch his cheek.

"Don't cry for me love. I will always be with you in your heart." he smiled softly and closed his eyes. He died with a smile on his face.

* * *

As Sirius died, Remus felt the pain of the loss of his other half. It was like a gaping hole in his soul. He wept harshly as he collapsed next to his love's body. Harry, Percy, Teddy, and Kevin cried as they looked at their father.

"Goodbye, Dad," Kevin croaked out.

"This is not goodbye, boys. This is a new beginning. Your Papa and I will be waiting for you. I will not be alone." Remus spoke weakly. Then he slowly passed on, no longer unhappy and in distress anymore. The brothers cried out and hugged his lifeless body. They were both gone.

* * *

A few hours later, Harry and Percy met with their spouses. Kevin and Teddy weren't handling the loss well. The brothers mourned the loss of Sirius and Remus.

They refused to let go of Moira and Oliver respectively. The grief was too much for them to bear. The fighting had ripped two of the most important people in their lives away from them. No one wanted to intrude on the broken family. They needed their alone time.


	18. Laid to Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends and family attend the funeral.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 17 at last! Sorry for the delay but the printer at the library refused to work, and there wasn't enough time to get the printer set up until today.   
> However, everything is printed out, so the final chapters should be posted today, if time permits, I might be able to post to WaWKI too as well.

A week later, the mages gathered for a funeral. It was a rainy day near the burial site. The children walked directly behind the casket. The kids were dressed and in their parents' arms. The chaplain said his peace and laid the couple to rest. The family threw flowers in the double grave. Finally, the sons and other family shoveled dirt over their caskets.

* * *

A hour or so later, Harry and Percy sat their children down to explain what was happening. The kids looked confused.

"Where is Grandpa and Papa?" Jamie asked.

"They went up to heaven, kiddo." Harry answered. Lucy gasped as Jamie's bottom lip stuck out before the latter accepted the answer.

* * *

After lunch, Harry and Moira had alone time. Moira placed Harry's head in her lap. She ran her fingers through his hair to comfort him.

"Cry it out, Harry. Take your time." she reassured her distraught husband.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kanye and Victorie stopped by to speak with their grief-stricken friends. Teddy and Kevin were distraught.

"Why did they have to die?!" Teddy screamed. This was the second time he'd lost his parents! Kevin punched the nearest tree. Victoire and Kanye hugged their friends and listened silently as the boys cried their sorrow. Their understanding and patience would be needed as their friends grieved.

* * *

While the boys were grieving, Oliver and Percy had alone time. Oliver was comforting the distraught Percy. He cradled Percy against his chest.

"You haven't eaten today. You have to eat." Oliver was saying.

"I'm not hungry, Oliver." Percy replied sadly. Oliver sighed,

"Alright, but you still need to eat and take care of yourself." he replied. Percy cuddled in closer, choosing to remain silent. He was deep into a depression. Eating was the last thing on his mind.


	19. Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek build a puzzle with their children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 18. The epi will be posted next.

**_Magi Dale, Aster Aiyan, Year 20, Fourth Age;_ **

****Luna closed the journal and they wept. The pack grieved for Sirius and Remus. The decor was changed to black and everyone wore black armbands. The whole castle was in a state of sadness.

* * *

A hour later, Malia, Jemma, Derek, and Stiles questioned the ghosts.

"Fiona had gotten married and had children before she died." Luna said.

"What about Ash?" Derek wanted to know.

"He never got to meet his soulmate. It was very sad." Susan stated. Soon, they ended the questioning. Everyone went their separate ways.

* * *

That evening, Derek and Stiles had alone time. They cuddled.

"What is on the agenda for the next few days?" Stiles was saying.

"A lot of meetings and then I am reading through the journal for clues." Derek answered.

"Boring. Stay in bed with me." Stiles sighed. Derek chuckled and nuzzled Stiles' temple.

"If only I could."

* * *

The next day, Derek and Stiles bonded with their kids. They helped their children put together a puzzle. They had fun piecing it together (with a little help from the box.) After it was done, they carefully placed the puzzle into a frame and glued it together. It would be hung on the wall with the other puzzles and drawings.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bucky and Steve were in their chambers alone. Bucky sucked hickeys into Steve's sensitive thighs. He groaned and clung to the sheets. 

A moment later, Bucky grabbed the lube and slicked up his fingers. He prepped Steve with his fingers, one by one. When he decided Steve was ready, he laid Steve out on the bed. He placed his legs over his shoulders.

Bucky pulled Steve's hair as he thrust hard into him, starting a quick pace. He moved rapidly, increasing the speed with each thrust. Steve had to hold his hands against the headboard. It banged against the bedroom wall repeatedly.

All too soon, they reached their orgasms. Steve clung to Bucky as he arched and shook through his orgasm. Bucky followed, spilling his seed deep inside Steve. As they came down from their highs, Steve pulled him down and kissed him. Bucky rolled them over and pulled Steve into his arms. They sighed and drifted off in a happy and sated state.


	20. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The families reconnect with their lost loved ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi. Apparently, yes, there is plenty of time for me to update WaWKI. So look forward to ch 16-18.

**_Aster Aiyan, Year 12, First Age;_ **

A month later, Harry and Moira had some time to play with their kids and make finger-paintings. They played and had fun when a mist and chill came upon them. They looked up to see shapes materialize into two people with familiar faces. They were Sirius and Remus.

"Hi, Harry," the parents smiled. Harry jumped up, shock washing over his whole body.

"We're here, baby boy," Remus beamed. Harry cried and felt so much joy.

"I thought that I would never see you again," he sobbed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Oliver and Percy bonded with their kids. They were helping their children make delicious cookies. The kids snuck little bits of the baking chocolate and cookie dough. In the end, Oliver put his foot down.

"Okay, enough of eating the dough. We want to make cookies and most of it is going in your stomach than the actual oven." Oliver scolded.

* * *

**_Cano Gleann;_ **

Teddy, Kevin, and Kanye were kicking around a ball. They tackled and kicked the ball.

"No fair, Kanye. You're too damn fast!" Teddy complained.

"You guys just suck. Practice and you might just get me to break a sweat." Kanye retorted.

"So cocky," Kevin chuckled before trying to steal the ball. The boys kept running after it and joking. The boys didn't stop playing until the sun went down.

* * *

The next day, some of the couples went out on a group date. They went to a grilling place in the food section of the market. They cut the meat and put the pots of vegetables on the fire. The couples shared food and joked around.

"Hey, Neville. Put the beef down. You've nearly burned all of the meat." Blaise called.

* * *

Elsewhere, the villains had a meeting. They were angry and ready to take revenge.

"It's not over for us yet. We cannot give up." the leader was saying. Marietta pulled off her mask, revealing a deeply scarred face.

"I will have my revenge." she vowed. The leader came out of the shadows to reassure his right hand woman.

"You will have your day." Cormac McLaggen promised.

"What would you like us to do, Thanos?" someone asked.

'We cannot wait for our next meeting. We must act." Thanos said.

"But our forces are slim to none." he sighed.

"Let us allow them to get comfortable. Then we'll go in for the kill." he declared.


End file.
